


Talking Secrets

by mangacrack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Fëanor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros is never going to get the words out of his head again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Good Parent Fëanor is officially a Tag Ao3 suggests! Yes, even the internet knows the truth. Otherwise, story was prompted by the [Random Dialog Generator](http://writingexercises.co.uk/dialogue-generator.php) and this is what I came up with.

"Go and live with her then! See if I care."

Maedhros is livid as he storms out of the door, slamming it behind him. The loud cracking noise isn't nearly satisfying enough as it falls shut but he didn't care. With his long legs he takes three steps at once as he runs down the stairs ... out, out, out of the fucking house, away from Fingon. Just thinking about the memories they shared here makes him want to throw up. 

Or slap Fingon. Besides he would hit hard. Over and over again. But he would've to go back for that. Maedhros shudders at the thought and tries to ban Fingon's face from his mind. 

It takes Maedhros five blocks, two red lights and one angry driver to realize that he doesn't even know where he is going.

Pulling out his phone, Maedhros lauchs the street map and checks were ended up. The blue blinking spot mocks him as it tells his exact location yet didn't do anything against the feeling of being so lost. Blindly Maedhros opens his contact list and dials the first number he lays eyes on. 

His vision blurred by tears he can barely hold back, Maedhros waits for the call to connect. 

"Nelyo?" His fathers voice greets him, making true of his promise to always pick up despite what hour his children may call him. "Nice to hear from you, my son. Though it's not the best time. Do you need something?" 

A sob escapes Maedhros throat before he can stop himself. 

"He's going to marry her, Ada," he cries into the phone.

The anger he feels is draining, robbing him of his strength until he's helpless against flood of despair that comes crashing down on him.

So all Maedhros can do is ramble.

"He's going to live with the witch he got pregnant to raise the child. The one he sired while cheating on me. He ... he hasn't even broken up with me. He ... just ... just ... said ... they would ... live... to-to..."

Maedhros can't even bring himself to finish the last word. It's to much. Since he learned of Fingon's affair he bottled up so much. Tried to forgive Fingon, accepted that he had been working too much recently that caused their relationship to go cold. That made Fingon seek love from someone else. Or attention, as his lover called it head hanging supposedly low in shame while he confessed his sins. 

And the result that's is going to spring from it.

A child. A boy. An heir.

As persistent Fingon always has been about their relationship and his claim that Fingolfin accepted it, apparently the prospect of continuing the line was more worth in the end.

_Would he have even told me about his affair, hadn't mother pressed him for child support?_

The question comes up and Maedhros wants to hurl just thinking about the answer. He stands helpless on the sidewalk and can do nothing but wait for his father to answer. Usually the last person he calls regarding his relationship with Fingon. But his fingers moved on its own after he had seen the name on the screen. 

And his father doesn't disappoint. Never. Not when his children need him. 

"Nelyo," Fëanor says in his deep calming tone that reminds Maedhros of his childhood. In the background Maedhros hears a chair being pushed back and the tingling of car keys. "Wherever you are, stay there. I'm coming, okay? Just stay. I'll come and collect you. Don't move, you hear me?"

"Yes, Ada. Please. Please come and get me," Maedhros pleads. He didn't care if he was thirty-one, a grown elf and theoretically out of the house since years.

All he knows that his father is on his way. Maedhros wants to cry in relief. All what keeps his resolve up is the fact that people are starting to stare already.

Thankfully fifteen minutes later he has a brother on his side who guides him to a bench where he is pulled into a hug first hand. Maedhros cares little how Maglor is suddenly there or what people father called to make that miracle happen. It's only important that Maglor's presence makes the world a little less painful. With having a brother at his side, murmuring nonsense into his ears Maedhros at least doesn't feel like he's drowning anymore.

Ten minutes later, Feanor's car comes to a screening halt directly in front of them. Maedhros is too dazed to notice that Feanor and Maglor are talking to each other. 

A very, very distant part of his brain informs him that he's probably going into shock. But getting cheated on the person you have been together with for over ten years might that to you. Especially if that person is a childhood friend. Fëanor and Fingolfin studied together, known each other for an eternity. Fëanor was the first to greet his oldest friend when Fingon was born.  

Maedhros lips quiver when he sees his father. All the anger and the pain he held in are now forcing their way out. 

"Ada," Maedhros whispers with wonder in his voice. "You came."

Gentle hands pushes the bangs out of his face and wipe tears away. 

"Of course, my son," Feanor said. "Of course I did. I always will. Now breath, my son. I'm here. Just focus on breathing." 

And Nelyo does, face tucked against Fëanor's chest while Maglor drives them home. 

Later Maedhros learns that his father walked out of a board meeting when he gotten Maedhros call, leaving numerous important guests and his staff with an unsigned contract worth millions of dollars. But Maedhros doesn't care. He spends the drive home huddled in his father's arms as Maglor pushed the speed limit and curses Fingon and his unborn son with frightening ferocity that makes Curufin proud when he hears of it. 

With a combined effort his brothers and his father manage to make Maedhros forget the words that shattered his life. Yet at night when he lies alone in his bed, they come back despite his best attempts to banish them from his mind. 

_"I'm sorry, Maedhros,"_ he hears Fingon say again. _"We are going to call him Gil-galad."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing practice prompted by the first sentence. Also a little bit therapy because in canon Maedhros can never officially deal with the fact that Fingon has a child. It makes me mad when I read stories where an author just creates a new child for the gay couple without ever considering possible hurt feelings.


End file.
